The Day Before The Wedding
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [Tomorrow I would be Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy, today all I could feel was excitement. Ever since I was very young I’d always dreamed of this moment… not necessarily with Draco.] GD


**I wrote this for a Contest on **The Final Prophecy **The Guidlines were:**

_Write a story using the following objects: pineapple, water balloons, mice, branch of tree, and umbrella. Everything else is up to you._

_**Rules:**  
(1) English only, please.  
(2) Must be over 1,000 words.  
(3) Only use Harry Potter characters (no originals).  
(4) At least 4 entrances are needed in order to be judged.  
(5) Please keep PG rated._

**I hope it's good!  
R&R**

**Live Fast Die Never**

* * *

I felt my hair rushing around me, my dress waving around my feet and for one moment everything was perfect. I sighed and stared into the mirror. Tomorrow I would be Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy, today all I could feel was excitement. Ever since I was very young I'd always dreamed of this moment… not necessarily with Draco, but getting married I had dreamed about!

I sighed admiring my image in the mirror when I found Luna Lovegood crashing into me and we both fell to the ground.

"Luna?!" I questioned and then blinked in surprise when I saw her stand up holding a pineapple. "…Why do you have a pineapple?"

Luna laughed and waved her hand. "Don't be silly Ginny, everyone has a pineapple these days!"

I blinked, what about this didn't make sense? Oh yes, everything! "I don't have a pineapple." I answered as I stood from my position on the ground.

She looked me up and down before answering. "Well then, you should get one."

"Why do I need one?!" I hissed at her wondering why on earth she had a pineapple clutched in her oddly decorated hands.

She smiled at me. "Well isn't it obvious? It's raining outside Ginny!"

No, it really wasn't obvious. I still didn't understand what she was getting at. "Don't people usually have um"-

And coincidentally as I was about to say it my husband-to-be walked in. Why? I have no idea. Though he happened to have the object I was speaking of.

"Umbrella!" I exclaimed pointing to the object in Draco's hand. He then looked up and saw me. I imagine he thought this to be bad as he immediately started to apologize.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I had no idea you were in here." He told me with an ashamed look.

I blinked once more. Was the world going mad?! Luna was carrying around a pineapple claiming that everyone had one and Draco was sorry he walked into a shop I was in. "What are you on about?" I asked him not truly understanding.

"Your brothers." He answered then seemed to think this over for a moment before saying. "Your brothers and Granger!"

"What about them?"

"I bet they have pineapples."

"Pineapples?"

"Draco!"

"Oh, right." He ran a hand through his hair and said. "They told me about some crazy tradition were the groom, me, cannot see the bride, that's you, in her wedding dress before the wedding. It's apparently bad luck."

"And you believed that?" I questioned still wondering what on earth was happening to the world.

"No!" he answered immediately looking slightly offended. "I do not believe that rubbish! I thought you might though…"

"Thanks." I muttered and turned back to Luna. "Why do you have a pineapple?!"

"It keeps me safe from the Soonilings!" She answered calmly. "They're Rain Demons. They come out when it's raining and cause you to become wet."

"Luna… that's the rain." I answered.

"Yes, Loony, that would be the tiny water particles. They make you wet not the Soony-what's it's!" Draco told her coldly.

She walked up to him completely ignoring my comment and told him clearly. "You will be a soaking wet man before this rain shower ends!" She them stormed out of the shop without saying goodbye.

I glared at Draco, "Do you have to be so mean?"

"Only when she acts like a nutter." He answered calmly seeming more himself.

I sighed and turned back to admiring myself. "It's a nice dress, isn't it?" I said staring in the mirror still.

Draco merely smiled and said; "It's beautiful Gin."

I decided to leave after that. I made sure that the dress was all packed up and unharmed before I left. So, soon after Draco and I were walking towards a small diner to eat. At this Draco had complained a million times telling me that I was being cheap. As a reply I told him to stop being such a pansy and that small diners were just as good as large restaurants and sometimes even better! He just looked at me strangely, as if I were insane or something, but he didn't say anything.

As we were sitting in the restaurant I found myself starring out the window and watching the busy streets. It was quite interesting to watch people, I found, they were always so different. One person was trudging down the streets in one of those typical big huge yellow rain suits, the sight was quite comical.

But sadly Draco disturbed my thoughts by screeching like a girl and jumping up on his seat. I blinked. This was odd behavior for Draco, he rarely ever showed any emotion out of the house… especially screeching. This could only mean one thing, I quickly looked under the table. There it was, alive and running around like a crazy little thing. I, of course, mimicked Draco's actions but jumping up on my chair and yelping.

"Did you see it?" Draco asked with a quiver in his voice. I nodded to answer his question, then instead of thinking of terrible frightened I was, I looked up at Draco to see a pure look of disgust on his face. This was also quiet comical I found.

"Draco…"

He looked up at me and said. "Would someone get over here! There's a ruddy mouse under our table."

Almost immediately after he said it the majority of the people in the diner were up on the table screeching and saying. "Where is it?! I hope it's not over here!"

This, I had decided, was also quite comical and as the events took place I completely forgot about the mouse… that is until the owner came over and got the mouse. He then told us that we could have just came over and asked for help instead of disturbing everyone. We left after that.

Draco and I were just walking down the streets after that, hungry, but just walking. That was when we… well, I decided that we should go and visit my house. Sadly though, as soon as they had apparated there poor Draco got hit in the face with a water balloon, and only seconds later the back. I also happened to be hit, but in the side.

It seemed we had apparated into the middle of a war zone. I suddenly recognized what this was. Her brothers were keeping the tradition up, every time it rained they would go outside just for the sake of getting wet and throw water balloons at each other. We had never made a rule that magic wasn't aloud so, every time someone would finally get fed up and just spray everyone with Augumenti. Sadly, this was near the end of the battle.

I looked over to see Ron, who I am guessing had seen us, sprayed both Draco and myself with water from his wand… and only us too.

"Ron!" Mom gasped running out and snatching his wand away. "Look at what you just did to poor Draco!" She grumbled and walked over to us. "I am terribly sorry about that." She told Draco.

I wiped the water off my face and said. "Hi Mom! Nice to see you too, and don't mind Ron being an arse and spraying water all over me too!"

Though she didn't seem to catch my hint and said. "Ginny, watch your language."

I grumbled and followed as she ushered Draco into the house.

**

* * *

**

I sat at my kitchen table grumbling about my mother being unobservant as she had given us both towels but poor Draco had gotten hot chocolate. He looked up from his drink and said. "Is something wrong Gin?" He asked calmly lick the remains of the hot chocolate from around his lips.

I raised an eyebrow at him, how dense could he possibly be?! Of course something was wrong! How could he even ask that question, stupid, stupid Draco! "Agh!" I screeched and stood up holding the towel around myself.

"Gin… I think you should try to explain yourself…" He said quickly trying to calm me down. "I don't quite understand…"

I glared at him. How could he not understand?! The little blonde prick, not understanding! I didn't deserve this. I'd been having such a good day! And then bam-o! In comes Mother, giving everything to _Draco_ when tomorrow was her wedding day!! How could he not get that?! I didn't answer him and instead dropped the towel and stormed out into the rain.

Draco rushed out after me forgetting his hot chocolate and towel inside. "Gin, come on, what's wrong?"

I turned to him furious. "My mom is treating you like a king and I don't get anything!"

I could see that he was trying to hold back a laugh, this made me even more angry. "Don't you think you're being a bit… childish?" He questioned watching me. I shook my head stubbornly, he just smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Gin."

I nestled my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso. Suddenly I felt better about everything, it was nice and happy. Everything was perfect. But of course, when it comes to my family, nothing is perfect for long.

I heard a cough from beside both Draco and I. Looking over I saw Fred standing beside us with a plastic crown on his head and a tree branch in hand. George was beside him in similar attire. Harry stood behind them looking slightly ashamed of himself wearing the same thing.

"What are you all doing?" I mumbled from still holding Draco close, I was trying desperately to keep the moment we'd been having. Unfortunately Fred and George didn't seem to want to leave us alone.

"What are you and Malfoy doing?" Fred asked. "Are you two in the water balloon war, because that's only for family?"

"For your information, _Draco_ is closer to being family then Harry is and no we aren't!" I answered wishing they would just disappear for a bit.

George then whacked me with his tree branch. "Well then, get off Malfoy and you two get out of here!"

I pulled away from Draco and snatched Harry's branch away, he said something about. "Ginny…"

I slammed then hit George with it. "Don't hit me!" I yelled at him.

"Are you PMSing?" Fred asked. "That's a tad bit of an over-reaction…"

I glared at him and whipped my branch around to smack him. "It is not!"

Just then Mom came rushing out and screeched at us. "What on earth are you all doing?! This is getting out of hand Ginny, Fred, George! Give me those branches! Honestly, someone would have thought that you grew up know that you are all out of Hogwarts!" She turned to Draco. "Are you okay? I know that sometimes they can get a little out of hand, but"-

"Ginny didn't do anything." Draco cut her off and cringed slightly waiting for Mom's reaction. I saw it in Mom's face, she was mad.

"Draco, dear, please do not cut me off." She answered restraining herself. I grinned Draco was getting himself in a mess now.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know… Fred and George were bugging her… or well, us." He informed her. "And I'm sorry I cut you off."

I was, to say the least, surprised when Mom didn't rip his head off and merely said. "Well. Let's all go inside."

Fred blinked, I could see that he knew that it was on him and George now. "Ginny is over-reacting! She's going through her time of the month and is being completely unreasonable! Malfoy's just standing up for her 'cause they're getting married."

I blinked, this seemed to knock something around in my brain. I hadn't gotten my period for a long while now, in fact, I hadn't had it for nearly two months… Oh dear.

**

* * *

**

Yes, you probably guessed it. I was pregnant. Isn't that lovely? Two months pregnant! For my wedding, I would be pregnant! I don't know how I'd missed the signs, now that I thought about it, they were quite obvious.

Draco… I had to tell Draco. Great.

For some strange reason, he was sitting on the steps into my house getting soaked by the pouring rain. "Draco…"

He looked up and smiled at me. "How are you darling?"

"Good." I told him and sat down next to him. "So… I have something to tell you and don't try to interrupt me because it's very important so just listening and after I tell you I want you to hug and say 'I love you Gin' Got it?" He nodded looking amused. I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant! And yes it is your baby, I'm positive because I've never cheated on you, never mind the never having sex with another man and all of that junk. But yeah…" I watched him expectantly waiting. He stared wide eyed and then hugged me.

"I love you Gin." He whispered into my ear and then said. "And we are going to have a lovely baby, after we get through the wedding."

"You aren't mad?"

He gave me the same look he'd given me earlier when we'd been talking about the diner. "I suspected it."

"Could've warned me!" I hissed at me. "Aren't the woman supposed to know first!"

He nodded. "You did know first, I just suspected first."

I sighed and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Once again, we were having the perfect moment, and once again were rudely interrupted.

Luna was grinning at us, her pineapple still in tow. "I told you that you would be soaking." She informed us. I squinted at her, was she dry?


End file.
